Dahl Nidhogg
Dahl Nidhogg (ダール·ニーズヘッグ, Dāru Nīzuheggu) is an S-Class Mage belonging to Snake Tree and has been nicknamed Man of 10,000 Magics '''(万魔法の男, Man mahō no otoko) due to his magic Magical Drain. Dahl is also a skilled swordsman and is respected by the other members of the Guild. Appearance Dahl has messy black hair with blue highlights and brown eyes. He has a light skin tone and a lightly muscular build. He wears a blue trench coat with a white fur collar, black pants, black shoes and a white shirt. In the middle of his chest is the mark of the Guild. Even with the sword he carries with him, he does not appear to be a remarkably dangerous opponent. Personality He is very serious in nature, never acting out or showing too much emotion, saying that doing otherwise could be seen as a negative on the Guild since he's an S-Class Mage. Dahl has the tendency to put the needs of the other members of the Guild before his own, leading many to believe he has a selfless nature, but it is actually due to him being raised by Snake Tree since he was an infant. He also tends to act as the enforcer of the rules when the Master isn't there, though he has no desire to become the next Guild Master as he personally doesn't like being in charge, nor does he believe it possible. Dahl, because he dislikes being in charge, makes for a very skilled leader if he accompanies others on a job. History Dahl was orphaned due to the actions of a Dark Guild. He was brought to the Snake Tree Guild as an infant by a former member who had found him during a job. He has never sought vengeance though, as he feels it would be a waste of time. He grew up as a member of Snake Tree and, likely because of this, he has always put the needs of the members of the Rasputin Family and the members of the Guild before his own. This is either seen as a selfless personality or as him trying to make sure that the only home he's ever known is safe. Synopsis *Grand Magic Games' **'The Day Before ***Patient Snakes **The First Day Equipment '''Zabuza (再不斬, lit "never cut twice"): Dahl's katana, which has a red sheath and black-brown wrapped handle. The cross guard is a perfect circle with intricate designs on it. Dahl's never stated that his blade has any magical properties to it, but he never seems to need to sharpen it after a battle nor does it seem to ever have any trouble cutting what he swings it at. Magic and Abilities Magical Drain: a Caster Magic that allows the user to copy the Magic of any person they touch. It is currently unknown if there is a limit to how many types of Magic the user can copy, though Dahl has said his moniker is a gross exaggeration. It is also unclear if Dahl retains any of the magics that he has copied. Expert Swordsman: Dahl does not usually rely on his magic, as it relies on the opponent having magic, and has become extremely proficient at the use of a blade. *'Battoujutsu' (抜刀術, Art of Sword Drawing): Dahl is capable of quickly drawing his sword from the sheath, with the emphasis on cutting with the sword and usually incorporates multiple cuts after drawing his blade. He usually opens a battle with Battoujutsu, and if the battle lasts longer than the first few strikes, he'll change styles. *'Iaido' (居合道, Iaidō, lit the way of mental presence and immediate reaction): Iaido is associated with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard or saya, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. Iaido emcompasses hundreds of styles of swordsmanship, all of which subscribe to non-combative aims and purposes. Because this is a more non-combative style, Dahl practices Iaido during his downtime and for relaxation. Flash Sword Style: a form of swordsmanship that combines magic within its principles in order to embody the concept of the flash. It is an extremely devastating form that can only be used by certain devoted practitioners. His skills in both Iaido and in Battoujutsu have both helped him become skilled in Flash Sword Style. Dahl practices Flash Sword Style from some books and scrolls he found and devotes much of his time, when not on a job, to continuing to further his skills. *'Rise of Gullenbursti '(グレンバースティの台頭, Gurenbāsuti no taitō): Dahl begins by charging his opponent with Zabuza still sheathed. However, in an instant that the opponent loses their guard, Dahl strikes them with the hilt while partially drawing his sword to knock them into the air. He then repeats the partial draw-hilt strike to knock his opponent further into the air. Once they're high enough into the air, Dahl fully draws Zabuza and slashes the opponent's torso to knock them even further into the air. The opponent is then left to fall back to the ground. **'Ride of Hrimfaxi '(リムファクシの騎行, Rimufakushi no kikō): after performing Rise of Gullenbursti, rather than leaving his opponent to fall back to the ground, Dahl performs a final attack with Zabuza's sheath to send the opponent flying at the ground. *'Gefion's Work '(ゲフィオンの作業, Gefion no sagyō): Dahl makes use of extremely fast slashes deep into the ground, which causes air slashes along with debris being knocked up into the air and sent flying at the opponent. **'Gefion's Work: Island Formation '(ゲフィオンの仕事：島形成, Gefion no shigoto: Shima keisei): Dahl, with the speed granted by use of Flash Sword Style, slashes the ground around his opponent while moving in a circle around them. While sending debris at his opponent and creating air slashes, Dahl carves a deep gap in the ground surrounding his opponent. This leaves the opponent standing on an island within a storm of debris and slashing air pressure. *'End of Jormundgand '(ヨルムンガンドの終わり, Yorumungando no owari): Dahl performs multiple, consecutive slashes to his opponent(s) at the high speeds that Flash Sword Style is famed for. Dahl's movements are in an almost random, circular pattern and those who see it have claimed that they've seen the image of a serpent while Dahl is performing this technique. *'Loki's Punishment '(ロキの罰, Roki no batsu): Dahl begins by striking his opponent's arms and legs in order to reduce their mobility and ability to counter. Once the opponent is rendered immoble, Dahl will then deliver several rapid strikes to their head with the back and sides of Zabuza. Trivia *Dahl is a Scandinavian name meaning "valley" *Nidhogg, Old Norse for "dreaded striker", is the name of a dragon or serpent that gnaws on the roots of the world tree Yggdrasill *'Zabuza' is named after Zabuza Momochi from Naruto *Dahl's Flash Sword Style Techniques are named from: **Gullenbursti is the name of the Golden Boar of Freyr. Freyr, a horned fertility god, is Freyja's twin brother and the Boar is said to represent the daybreak. Description of attack was written with help from Ash, thanks to him. **Hrimfaxi is the horse of Nótt (night). **Gefion is an old-Scandinavian vegetation and fertility goddess, especially connected with the plough. It is traditionally claimed that Gefion created the island of Zealand by ploughing the soil out of the central Swedish region with the help of her sons, creating the great Swedish lakes in the process. Description of attack was also written with help from Ash, again, thanks. **Jormundgand is the World Serpent that is so large that he can wrap himself around the World and bite his own tail. When he lets go the world will end. Thanks, again, to Ash for helping with the description. **Loki, the trickster god/giant, caused the death of Balder who was the most beautiful and beloved of the gods. Loki's punishment for this was to be bound by the entrails of one of his children with a snake dripping venom onto his body. Everytime the venom touches Loki's body, it causes him to writhe in pain and create earthquakes. His only comfort is his wife, Sigyn, holding a bowl under the snake to catch the venom (though, she has to empty the bowl, leaving venom to drip onto Loki). Loki is to escape and lead the giants against the gods in Ragnarök. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Caster-Mage Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Sword user Category:Swordsman Category:Snake Tree Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:S-Class Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Sword Magic User Category:Caster Mage